My Alchemical Romance
by xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx
Summary: After being brutally murdered, Jenna escapes the Gate. Only catch? She's stuck in Amestris. Now armed with automail, alchemy, and the Elrics, she travels with them to East City to become a State Alchemist as well as escape from her memories. COMPLETE! R
1. Prolouge

**This story is probably gonna have short chapters untill i really get going with it, so bear with me. Heres the prolouge.**

_The shot that ended my life._ How cliche.

The pain only lasted for a split second. I was killed as soon as the bullet ripped through my chest. Now, here I was, looking at the gates of what I could only assume to be Heaven, which were opening slowly. A large purple eye opened, sideways, and I was pulled in by hundreds of tiny, shadowy hands…

All my memories, and memories of others, swirled around me, and I was mesmerized by it all, when I noticed. The shadows –in the shapes of what looked like infants- were chewing on my hands.

I was suddenly frightened, so I ran. Ran towards a tiny speck of light. The gate? It was still open? I didn't have time to think as I threw myself out of the gate, into a similar environment to the one I had been in before I had entered. I ran until I could no longer run, and then the world around me drained to black.

* * *

**Its gonna be great! I cant wait! If i can get it off the ground, it will be faaaate!(ba da da!)**


	2. Dead!

"Granny, she's waking up!"

"Hush, Winry, Ed is still asleep."

I opened my eyes with a moan. Was this the afterlife? I thought i was dead... But i was laying on something, and something was resting on me. The lights blinded me for a minute, but i guess i got used to it because i could see a girl and an older woman standing over me. So i asked the one question i could think of: "Am i dead?"

"No, child, just dealing with shock and severe blood loss." The older woman said, "Can you tell me how you ended up on our front porch?"

I was confused. "I... dont remember." I said slowly, and moved to put my hands on my legs... which werent there. "What happened?"

"We found you on our front porch, both legs apparently torn off, crying out, 'He killed me, he killed me.'" The blonde girl who i assumed was Winry said. "What does that mean?"

I decided not to say anything until i could definately trust them. "I dont remember. Its just blank." I frowned.

The old woman sighed, "Well, whatever happened must have been very traumatic. Winry, do you think that we could give this girl another pair of legs?"

The girl named Winry nodded, and I frowned "Another pair...?"

"Automail," the girl said, like that would be all the explanation needed. I pretended like I understood. "Of course, this stuff isnt cheap..."

"I dont deserve it," I said without thinking.

The girl and the woman looked at me strangely.

"I mean, Its not worth it. I wouldnt be able to pay off this... automail anyway. I dont have any money, at least, i dont think so..." I said, trying to sit up. It felt strange, not having legs. I was sending signals, but nothing was responding.

The girl smiled "Thats okay! I've been working on a new prototype, so you can try it out for me, along with Ed."

"Whos Ed?"

Her smile faltered, and she looked down, "Umm..."

The grandma figure intervened, "Maybe you should go meet him. Hes had no company but Al anyway, so maybe you can brighten things up for him." Winry wheeled a wheelchair out into the living room (i figured out i was sitting on a couch) and they helped me into it, wheeling me down a hall and into a room.

The first thing i noticed was that suit of armor in the corner with glowing red eyes. It was hunched over next to a boy on a bed. He had bandages where his right arm should be and his left leg seemed to be missing from under the blanket. He was a blonde, and his eyes were closed in sleep. I tilted my head, and the suit of armor looked up, much to my surprise, "Who is this?" A childlike voice asked.

I gaped. "What in the..."

"We found her on the front porch, in a similar situation to your brother" The grandmother stated.

Winry wheeled me next to the bed and left me next to the blonde boy "We didnt even know you were back from training. How did all this happen, Al?"

"Well, clearly its a product of mischief. You were trying to bring back your mother, werent you?"

The armor-Al, i guess, though i still didnt get the glowing eye thing,- hung his head and emitted a sighlike sound.

"Well, that explains a few things," A man's voice said from behind Al, "A human transmutation."_Human what-who?_ I thought, "Ive never seen such a furious reaction before." Al moved out of the way to reveal a black-haired man in what appeared to be some kind of military uniform, judging by the crisply starched collar. He held up a silver pocketwatch, "Pardon me."

I stared at the guy. Who was this man? He reminded me of my father, in some ways, especially with that intesne gaze. I shrunk back on instinct.

"A state alchemist?" Al asked in surprise, accompanied by a "what are you doing here?" from the old woman, who from here on out shall be known as Granny. _Whats a 'state alchemist'?_ I thought, trying to remember where i had heard the term before.

"I have no time to entertain dogs. Cant you see these children are hurt?" Granny continiued.

"Take it easy, ma'am" Millitary Dude continiued, with a surpressed chuckle, "I'm just checking the mail" I noticed an old letter in his hand.

"One of our letters! Then you know where our dad is?" Al straightened up.

"I only wish, kid. We've been looking for Hoenheim for a long time now, and we're still only kicking up dirt."

"Well, if you didnt have any information, then why did you come?" Granny asked, seeming pretty put out. _She must not like this guy,_ i mused. "You sure as heck arent going to find their dad here."

"Lets call it nostalgia, or misplaced curiostiy. Whatever it was, i'm happy i came. If these kids can try human alchemy and survuive, their dad just dropped a rung on my priority list." Millitary Dude said.

I remained silent, even though i wasnt actually part of it.

"I want you out of this house immediately! Ive had enough lives wrecked by the state."

Millitary Dude turned around and walked out the door. "The name's Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist. Pay me a visit at Central sometime."

I watched him walk out the door. "What. The. Heck?" I was so confused. "State alchemist, transmutation? Apparently i'm missing something, cuz i got pretty lost during that conversation." I nearly tried to get up, but i remembered that i was minus two legs and remained in the chair.

"Alchemy is a science," Al began, "where one understands, deconstructs and reconstructs matter."

I nodded.

"But, of course, there are limitations. Like reviving the dead" Granny shot a pointed look at Al and Ed. "And there is also the law of equivilant exchange. "

"Nothing can be created without giving something of equal value?" I inferred. Granny and Al nodded.

I sighed. "Pretty much everyone can do this, huh?"

"Everyone can, but not everyone does."

I nodded. "Teach me."

* * *

**Ter derr. Happy,people? Its the first chapter. Next chapter she digs for info.**

**Iggy: She really had trouble getting stuff done. I dont really care. I just ate the cold pizza.**

**Me: -glares- That was you?**

**Iggy: What, you want it? I can give it to ya, but it might be less desirable...**


	3. Welcome to the Black Parade

Yo, guys, its Zee and Iggy again. Say Hi, Iggy!

Iggy: Hi, Iggy!

Me: Dont be smart. Anyway, just so you know, im turning this into an MCR songfic. Yay Meeeeeee!!!! here we go.....

* * *

_When i was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see the marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons and all the nonbelievers, the plans that they have made?_

_"Because one day, i'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade!"_

That song was stuck in my head as i read a book. The Idiots Guide To Alchemy. Well, not really, it was actually called Introduction to Alchemy, but it might as well been the former.

"I'm so confused..." I muttered, putting the book upside-down on the bed, next to me. Alchemy was hard: I was only on the kiddie stuff Ed and Al had supposedly been doing_ years_ ago and my brain hurt. Already. I didnt even know how this stuff worked-You just draw the circle and your done? For what i was worth, i couldnt even do basic science. Yeah, science. It sounded like magic at first(I immediately thought of World of Warcraft**(DO NOT OWN)**) but apparently its more of, quote enquote, "understanding, breaking down and rearranging matter". Surprise, surprise. At least i had memorized the formulas for... most anything i might encounter. I was that bored. And interested. And i had nothing better to do.

I looked out the window the sleeping boy was stationed under. Al-Short for Alphonse, apparently- was asleep/turned off in the corner. The sun was shining a bit, through the previously mentioned window.

This place-wherever i was, cuz i sure as hell wasnt in Kansas anymore- was definately better than where i had come from. The landscape was better, the family i lived with was a helluva lot nicer than mine had been. And it looked like, though some things had been removed from this place, lots of things here didnt exist where i was.

I hoped they still had pianos or guitars or something.

On the other hand, i did have some friends at school. They were probably wondering where i was, no doubt they would have hidden the body. My body must still exist over there, because this one didnt have any of the scars, the burns. My right pinky worked fine, for once.

The only thing i was missing, was, ya know, legs. Other than that, i was just flippin' peachy.

I turned over, so i was lying on my stomach, and levered myself up so i was sort of sitting. I had some little bit of thigh left, i guess, so i had some amount of balance, but i relied a lot on my hands to do the work, so i wouldnt be sitting up and reading anytime soon.

I pulled the wheelchair over and set it sideways against the bed, then hopped to the edge of the bed, attempting to wrap my brain around how best to climb into said wheelchair and get out of this fifteen-by-eighteen foot square room. Though it was fairly empety save one bookshelf, one bed, one suit of armor and one young boy with half of his limbs cut off, it was sort of stuffing my ears with cotton balls with the silence. That Edward kid's breath was so faint, i could barely hear it.

Okay. So i had to find someplace to make an appropriate noise. Rhythm, harmony, melody. Music. Somewhere. Even, like, a cello would be okay, since it was kind of like a bass guitar, only upright.

I put one hand on the arm of the wheelchair, the other gripping the bed. "And-a one, and-a two, and-a-" on _three_, i swung myself rather acrobatically over the arm of the wheelchair. Unfortunately, i managed to overshoot a bit, and really bruised my side. I held in a hiss and flipped the brakes on the wheels away from said wheels, rolling myself through the open door.

It took a few tries, but i managed to get down the hall, into a living room. There in the corner loomed my salvation- a piano! It was only an upright, not a grand or an organ, but still serving the function!

I wheeled over, pushing the heavy piano bench out of the way, and scooted up close to the keys. Gingerly, i played a C chord. It was amazing. I moved my fingers up one key. D, F, A. Magnificent.

I moved up an octave, to G. _Hold for four beats. Down to G flat, up to B, down to E, hold two._ The familiar song itched to play itself out. I allowed it. G, G flat, B, E, D, G, C, B, E, A, D.... My left hand snuck itself in, playing what would be the vocals. _"When i was a young boy, my father took me into the city..." _

I had to switch to another song, though, because the intro to Welcome to the Black Parade isnt all that long and i didnt know the rest of the song. The second song ended up being My Heart Will Go On, from Titanic. It was one of the first songs i learned when i secretly began teaching myself.

After about five minutes of playing, I had a thought. Unfortunately, i had no paper, so i could not put said thought into action. So I strung a few measures together, and tried to remember them for a time i did have paper.

"That was nice," Winry came up behind me, "Did you write that?"

I blushed a bit, "Nah. The first was from a group called My Chemical Romance, and the other was Celine Dion. Neither of which are me." I clarified. "Third was just putting notes together."

"I dont think i've heard of either of them before"

I shrugged "Yeah, well, they were local, i guess." Local to that dimenson, anyway.

"Oh. Well, its still very nice."

"I guess." I pushed away from the keys and started wheeling myself back to the bedroom where i was greeted by Granny(i had learned her name was Pinako) changing the dressings on Ed's leg, who was having an apparently heated conversation with his elder. "Well, well, if it isnt Sleeping Beauty," I said sardonically as i wheeled myself through the doorframe.

Ed just looked at me in a confused manner, "Who the heck are you?"

"Jenna Fremont. Twelve and a half-ish. Nice to meet ya." I waved once.

Ed nodded, apparently fine with my sudden appearance.

Pinako continiued whatever conversation they were having before "In the attacks that took the lives of my sons, there were alchemists involved. When war comes again, are you ready to do the same?!"

"I dont wanna be chained to the state any more than you do," Ed stated defiantly, "But I'll do whatever it takes to fix things."

"Fix you or the world?" Pinako said, "Ask yourself that."

I shruged "C'est la Vie, C'est la Guerre."

"Hmm?"

"Its an old saying from where i come from. It means, 'Such is life, such is war'. The conversation reminded me of that saying. You're probably gonna hear a lot of 'em."

I pulled myself onto the bed and picked up a new book, about some of the more prominent state alchemists in recent history. I ran across a familliar name, "Hey, isnt Roy Mustang the name of the guy who came by last night?"

Pinako looked at me, "Yes, why?"

I smirked a little, "Nothing, nothing..." I held in a giggle. Apparently he was Lt. _Colonel _Mustang, the _Flame_ Alchemist. Now, replace Colonel with its homonym, tack on the Flame bit, and oh, my God, "Just... _Burnt Popcorn_." I was _soooo_ gonna have some fun with that...

* * *

"GOD-" I bit my lip against a string of curses. "Tell me when your gon-YOWCH!"

Winry sighed "Please try and hold still. This is the highest quality procedure we can do!"

I clenched the edges of the medical bed, "Just... gimme a dishcloth or something so i dont crack my teeth."

A rag was jammed in my mouth, and pitbull thoughts flooded my mind as the procedure went on.

* * *

I twitched the metallic toes attatched to the prosthetics. "This. Is. Soooo. Weird. Cool, but weird." I touched what would be the shin, and i actually got a pressure sensation back. No warmth, except for the cool smoothness i felt from my finger, but pressure nonetheless. I looked up at Winry "You're a genius. You know that? A freaking genius."

Winry blushed. "Not really... There are people more advanced than me. Go down to Rush Valley sometime, you'll see what i mean."

I rolled my shoulders back, "If you say so. Nobody's even _heard_ of automail back where i'm from."

Winry's eyes were dinnerplates, "Really? No way!"

"Small town, i suppose." Oh, you know, only a population of about six billion people.

I tried to get up... and promptly tumbled forward on my face. Ed looked up from the other bed, amused. "Nice going. Didnt they tell you that there was at least a year of rehab attatched?"

"Shut up, shrimpy!"

"DONT CALL ME SHORT!"

I smirked, "Ed's not short, he's fun-sized!" I earned a laugh from Winry and Al, and a growl from Ed.

"Although, this does give me an idea... Hey, is there any way a girl can get a few logs? And some chalk?"

"Uhh, i guess..."

Winry left, and a few minutes later, came in with a stick of chalk and a couple of good sized logs. I grabbed the chalk and started marking out a standard circle.

"Alchemy? You've only been working on it for what... Two weeks? Maybe three?" Ed looked confused, and i grinned up at him.

"I eat books like grapes. Its just your basic building array. Watch."

I looked at the book once for reference, tossing the logs into the approximate middle of the circle. Easing myself onto the floor, i knelt by the edge of the circle, gathered my thoughts, and pressed my hands to the edge of it. Just like the textbook said, blue light glowed from the chalk and i watched the wood work itself into a pair of enlongated shapes. Twenty-seven seconds later, a good pair of crutches occupied the space where the logs had been, along with a little bit of extra wood i had no use for, balled up next to the crutches.

"Terderrr! Instant crutches. I am now mobile."

Ed and Al stared at me, "Wow."

"Hey, you guys were doing this stuff when you were eight. Gimme time to catch up!"

"Thats not it, i just thought you woudnt be this good yet-"

"WHY? Cuz im a GIRL?" God, sexist pigs...

"Thats not what i said!"

...Oh.

* * *

It had been six months since I had come to this world. I was coming along steadily in alchemy, and i figured that if you gave me a year or two i could catch up to the brothers, easily. I was walking fine, though it took me a solid month longer than Ed, given that he could still use one leg naturally. I envied the boy.

But now i was back and kicking butt, now that i could function around here.

So now i was sitting on the roof, singing the songs of Gerard Way and looking up at the stars.

"_Do or die, you'll never make me because this world will never take my heart. Go and try, you'll_- Oh. Hi, Ed. Whats up?"

Ed hoisted himself onto the room, to my amazement, "Nothin'. Couldnt sleep. Heard you singing. Wanted to see what was up here that was so interesting."

"The stars," I replied hesitantly, "When times were... hard, i would look up at the stars, to remind myself that with as many people out there as stars, there had to be someone that cared." I winced at the memory.

Ed nodded. "That how you lost your legs?"

"As if i know. One minute i was in my house, then i... blacked out and found myself legless and in the bed of some foriegn land. You?"

"...Saving my brother."

"Liar. I _know_ what human transmutation is. So- mom, dad, or another sibling i dont know about?"

Ed glared at me.

"Or you can glare at me and i wont tell you the truth either, and i'll start with the short jokes."

"...We just wanted to see Mom's smile again." Ed muttered. "Gave up my leg and Al's body for something that wasnt even human. Arm was to attach Al's soul to that armor."

I nodded, sort of guilty for making him talk about it, but glad for some information. "I died. Shot and killed, ran from the gate, landed here. _Dont_. Ask. How."

Ed looked at me, "Really, now?"

"Yep. Cant even do alchemy in my world slash dimension thingy, its just a myth there. Some guy named Flamel..." I shrugged.

"Really? No alchemy whatsoever?"

"Yeah, but the technology is pretty advanced compared to here, minus the prosthetics. Equivelence, i guess."

"Equivelence..."

* * *

**Iggy: Umm, yeah, she's passed out on the couch, so here it is. -clears throat-**

**"Sorry, but this took me forever and lots of rewatching of Episode Three of FMA. Hope you enjoi. Thank you. Milk. Cheese. Bread. Pancake Mix-"AHEM. Never mind. That was the grocery list.**

**See ya next time.  
**


	4. Teenagers

"Jen, why in hell did you bring that guitar?"

"Because i need it."

"For what? It's the State Alchemist exam. Are you gonna be our entertainment or something?"

"Its gonna be part of the practicals, once i find the right array. Plus, the written part is gonna be easy, didnt i tell you i ate books for breakfast? Its just theory, so its gonna be fine."

Ed rolled his eyes as we walked along a street in East City, Al on his other side. "You arent an alchemist, you're a street perfomer."

"You tryin to say something, pipsqueak?"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT, GIRLY?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK IM CALLING SHORT, SHORTY? AND WHAT DOES GENDER HAVE TO DO WITH IT, YOU SEXIST PIG?"

"GUYS!!!" Al moved in between us to stop us from breaking into a fight, "We're almost there!"

I grinned evily, "I cant wait to suprise Burnt Popcorn when we show him up after we become State Alchemists." I rubbed my hands in an i-have-an-evil-plot sort of way, anticipating his face.

"Burnt Popcorn?" Both Ed and Al asked.

"Mustang? Guy that showed up at the train station, almost didnt let us take the exam, the manipulative bastard with an apparent god complex? Yeah, hes the _Flame_ alchemist, replace _Colonel_ with its homonym, and tada, Burnt Popcorn. His head even looks like a piece of burnt popcorn."

Ed's face resembled a crocodile, "That's a good one. I'll have to remember that."

"Just remember to credit me."

"Riiiight....Hey, is that it?" He pointed to a building that was so obviously the building we were looking for it wasnt even funny.

"Holy crow... its bigger than the capital building back home..." I whispered.

I met eyes with Ed and Al, and grinned, "Lets give Burnt Popcorn a suprise, shall we?"

* * *

"So you kids think you're ready for this?" Colonel Mustang asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Damn straight," both me and Ed answered at the same time.

I looked at him, "Jinx."

"Whatever."

I looked back at Mustang, flashing a 'charming' smile, "Just tell us what we should wear at graduation."

He smirked at us, "Careful, Jen, i would hate for you to have your hopes shot down,"

"Pshht! Yeah right. If Ed can do it, so can I. And lemme tell ya, _Ed can do it_."

"You guy's will need to find your own training. I suggest this man," He pushed Ed a clipboard with a paper on it. I looked over his shoulder, along with Al.

Al-"Shou Tucker?"

Ed-"The sewing-life alchemist?"

Me-"Sounds interesting. Cant wait."

I gave Mustang my sweet-and-innocent-with-just-a-hint-of-evil smile"Thanks so much, Burnt Popcorn. You're a _charm_."

...You know, i really expected a reaction out of him, but nothing actually happened. He just kept smirking.

* * *

"Two years ago, Tucker created a chimera that could actually speak, using alchemy." Mustang explained as the car rolled down the street.

This was our reaction to that statement:

Al-"What"

Me- "The"

Ed- "Hell"

Me and Ed- "How the heck did he do _that_?!"

Mustang shrugged, "Beats me. I think he combined a lot of animals with different genes. Had Central in an uproar for a week."

"Sounds cool" Ed said, voice filled with awe.

Mustang nodded, "Its not just going to be the three of you, Tucker also has a small kid. Be polite." He said as the car stopped.

We all got out, "Umm... are you sure that's a house and not a hotel?" I asked.

"Its HUGE!" Ed and Al chimed, amazed.

It was indeed huge. It wasnt just a house, it was a mansion.

"ROUWROUWROUW!" SMASH!

Edward's compact form dissappeared, suddenly replaced by a large whitish labrador.

"...Ed? You never told me you were a were-dog..." i said, amused. That got nothing but a grumble from Edward.

Mustang went up and knocked on the door, and a little girl poked her head out, "You know thats bad, Alexadew!"

An older man appeared in the doorway, "Oh, dear, im terribly sorry about that."

Ed winced "No prob, just... dont say roll over."

"Ahh. Come in, come in! Alexander!" He gave the dog a command, and the dog released Ed. I pulled him up to his feet and we all walked in.

"Sorry about the mess, we just lack a woman's touch here... Oh, im sorry, that was sexist. Ive been so out of sorts lately."

The little girl hung on Al's hand , looking up at his seven-foot frame, "Hey Daddy, Bigger Brothews clothes are funny, they like a pots-an-pan. Arent dey heavy?"

Al chuckled, "Thats okay. Bigger Brother is very strong."

I felt Tucker's eyes on us, and heat flooded my cheeks.

"Mr. Tucker," Mustang went into Millitary Mode, "Im sure you will get a chance to talk to these kids about their unusual traits. Untill then, please just take them as they are."

He nodded, and shooed Nina out of the room. "Sometimes i wonder if i can raise her right..." he said with a sad smile. "You kids are so young, taking the exam. I'm happy to help out!"

Ed nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Tucker. Is there any chance we could see the chimera you created?" I winced.

"The talking one?" Al added.

Tucker looked down, "Unfortunately, it died shortly before you came."

I tugged on Eds braid, "That was really rude, you know?" I reprimanded. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

Mustang cleared his throat, "I should get going back to work. Thanks for looking after these kids, Tucker." With that, the Flame Alchemist left.

Tucker cleared his throat, "Would you kids like to see the library?" he asked, trying to bring happiness back into the room.

I nodded, elbowing Ed, who winced "That would be great!" I smiled cheerily at Tucker, "Just lead the way."

His PERSONAL library was probably bigger than the Public Library back home. I walked in, awed at the sheer number of books. All on alchemy! There was no way i was gonna stay behind Ed and Al, now! I ran down the aisles, brushing my fingers on the worn spines, and finally plucked one from the shelf. Alchemy and sound. Sounds like fun. Maybe it will help with my project...

* * *

"_They say 'All teenagers scare the living shit outta me,'_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,_

_So darken your clothes,_

_Or strike a vi-o-lent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_"

I sang as i worked, flipping through any book that had to do with sound, trying to find the perfect array. I was no good at making my own, i hadnt been studying for more than a year and a half by this point, but if i could find some kind of array that would let me....Never mind. I'll leave that to surprise you. Mwa-ha-flipping-ha.

Ed poked his head around a corner, "What are you singing now?"

"Teenagers. My Chemical Romance."

"That local group from where you're from that you like?"

"Yep. Maybe someday I'll teach you."

Ed smirked, not quite a crocodile grin, "Yeah right. A girl like you wouldnt be any good,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHRIMPY?!"

"THATS JUMBO SHRIMP TO YOU, GIRLIE!"

"YEAH, JUMBO _EGO!_ AND STAY AWAY FROM THE GENDER CRACKS UNLESS YOU WANT ONE IN YOUR SKULL!"

* * *

_Are you sure she dosent have another relative?_

_Yes, the only one is the one who put her in here with a bullet in her chest and three broken ribs, a broken tibia and a cracked collarbone, and he's in jail for manslaughter and attempted murder.  
_

_She's taking up space, soon we have to turn the machines off._

_Yes, but her brain activity is very active, like she is sleeping..._

_Nobody has been able to wake her up in the year she has been here._

_I know. I wonder what's happening in there?

* * *

_I picked myself up slowlyfrom the stupor the book i was holding had put me in. Who knew alchemy and psychology were even related?!

Then i fell off the top of the bookshelf i had been sleeping on with a loud thud and an _oof_ from the squishy thing i had landed on. Looking down, i saw a blonde mop of hair and a metallic arm.

I blushed, getting up, "Oh, god, i'm sorry!" I squeaked, and Edward rubbed his head.

"Dont worry about it," he replied, "Just watch where you fall next time."

I shrugged, "Last time i fall asleep on a bookshelf. It wasnt like i enjoyed that tumble. " I thought a minute, then added with a devilish grin, "You're so small, you didnt pad my fall much anyway."

"?"

"You wanna find out, your gonna have to beat me in a fair fight."

"Deal."

"Outside in five."

I climbed the bookshelf again, and grabbed my jacket i had wadded up beneath my head. It was a long gunman's trench, not dissimilar to Ed's red coat. It was also warm and light and everything you could want in a coat. It was freakin' fantastic.

I strode out to the courtyard to wait.

* * *

**OKAY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!**

**ITS CONTEST TIME!**

**Iggy: Read: I need your help, people who read this chapter!**

**Me:....Okay, yeah. I need you to review and choose: Jenna becomes state alchemist, Jenna does not become state alchemist.**

**Because depending on your answer, the storyline of the rest will have some changes and i obviously cant choose BOTH. So, REVIEW AND VOTE PEOPLEZ.**

**Iggy: Cuz she wont stop flipping out about it otherwise.**


	5. House of Wolves

"That was totally unwarranted."

Edwards cheek was swollen where I - With, Gasp! AUTOMAIL LEG - had kicked him. Actually, it was a not-very-well-aimed spin kick that was supposed to hit his right shoulder, but i got a little excited, i guess. I may have cracked a tooth, too, but this is not the issue here.

I sighed as I applied ice to his cheek and stuck his metal hand on it, "Jeez, didnt i tell you I was sorry? Hold this, would ya?" I moved down to his other arm, where i managed to get a few scratches in with a wooden blade i had stuck in my back pocket before he had met me outside. I had transmuted it from a nearby tree, again with a simple building array. God, it was useful.

Of course, I had to stay way out of the way of his steel arm, but still. Its not like i didnt have some kind of skill. Living like I had, you have to pick up some tricks of the trade.

After wrapping his wound -Yeah, singular- I turned back to my own arm. I had managed to give myself a gash, and i began wrapping it in gauze. "Remind me to be more careful when I throw a spin kick."

"How about I just kick you back instead?"

"That works too."

* * *

**-time jump here-**

I moved sluggishly beside Ed and Al as we exited the first part of the three-part assessment. Nina was waiting for us at the bottom of the steps with Alexander, and she waved at us, "Big Bwoders! Big Sisdew! How'd It go?"

"I didnt finish and my wrist feels like spaghetti." Ed moaned.

"I got through it, but next comes the interview." Alphonse was equally depressed.

I sighed, "I did pretty well, I _think,_ but after the interview comes the practicals, and none of us know what to do then!" I threw my hands up in the air, exasparated.

Nina looked rather sad. I shrugged and forced a cheerful smile, "Hey, Nina, you want a ride?" I asked, bending down to her level. She smiled and scrambled onto my back, and I pulled her up onto my shoulders, wincing as she gripped at my hair.

This cheered Edward up visibly, and I think I heard Alphonse laugh once.

I smiled cheerfully and jogged ahead, careful not to let Nina fall, "Race ya back!" I shouted behind me. "Fifty cenz says I can beat you back!"

Edward grinned, happy for a challenge, "You are so on!"

"Brother! Jenna! Can you two stop competing for an hour?" Alphonse complained from behind us. I didnt break stride, mentally switching my legs to autopilot. The nice thing about having automail legs, you dont spend much energy to run, so you hardly get tired and you can go pretty dang fast.

Edward was having a slightly difficult time keeping up with me. I smirked over at him "What? Too short to keep stride?"

"I-" huffpuff, "Am-" huffpuff "Not-"huffpuff "SHORT!"

Nina was having a heck of a time on my shoulders, laughing and screaming as if it were a roller coaster. One with a lot of loops and corkscrews. I laughed along with her. All the while, I was humming:

_"Well, i say, hey, hey hallelujah, Im gonna come and sing the praise,_

_Let the spirit come on through ya, we got innocence for days..."

* * *

_I lay spreadeagled in the grass, which no longer had as much snow as there once was. The sky was pure, clean blue, like it had been freshly dry-cleaned, with a few fluffy clouds fluffing their way along.

"Edwarrrrd! What are we gonna doooooooo?" I moaned, kicking my legs together. It made a clanking noise. "I'm bored. You're bored. Alphonse needs a way to cheat the system."

"Theres gotta be a way..." Al thought out loud. Ed remained silent.

Taptaptap...

I looked up as I heard footsteps were coming from an alleyway, where a shadowed figure with a familliar mop of black hair stood.

I nudged Ed and Al, "Hey. I recognize that ego." I said, pointing with my nose. Edward followed my gaze, to also see Roy Mustang hanging around the corner...

I got up, pulling Ed with me when i did, and grinned, "Lets pay Burnt Popcorn a visit."

Alphonse seemed confused, "Wonder what he wants?" He mused aloud.

I strolled casually up to the corner, smirking, "Hey, Burnt Popcorn, what are ya sellin'?" I asked lightly as we met up.

He was not impressed. Instead of acknowlaging me, he turned to Al,"You have to dop out of the exams."

Silence for three, two, one...

"No, you cant say that! Ive worked so hard for so long, im not dropping out _now_!" Alphonse's voice was as close as it ever got to 'raised'.

"If you want to go on without revealing your past, you have no choice." the colonel replied stiffly.

"No way! I'm not getting split from my brother and sister!"

Woah. Did he really just say 'sister'?

"Alphonse, as much as I hate to admit it, the colonel has a point." I sighed. "Ed, help me out."

"You remember what Aunt Pinako said, right? State Alchemists are millitary, and get thrown to the front lines whenever war breaks out." Ed said, smiling in a way that said he was trying to make light of the situation.

"Exactly. You cant sneeze without permission, you even gotta hurt people when they tell you too, for some good you may or may not understand or agree with." I elaborated.

Ed nodded, "Exactly. It means you're a dog of the state, with a leash on your neck."

"Ed, Jenna..."

"Look, Al, only one of us has to join to get what we want, but we both dont have to."

"We dont_ all three_ have to. Dont forget that I have your backs, boys." I input, tugging Ed's braid in reprimand. "And I will for the entire time you'll let me tag along. How's_ that_ for equivelence?" I patted Ed on the head, earning a growl, "Im gonna go check on Nina. You two wrap things up."

I walked back toward Nina and Alexander, all the while thinking...

Alphonse called me his _sister. _What the H-E-double hockey sticks did that mean?

* * *

**-second day of the exams-**

Edward exited the large stone doors, looking somewhat pensive. I stood up from the wall i had been leaning on, and we mindlinked for a second. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean.

Me- _How'd it go, Ed?_

Ed- _It went fine. You're turn._

I nodded, and he leaned against the wall, "I'll wait for you here." He said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, and pushed the doors open. I was met with a pitch black room, save for a spotlight that shone over a three legged chair. Normally, a three legged chair wouldnt bother me, but they were all on one side. _That shouldnt keep its balance if someone sits on it,_ I thought offhandedly. I heard the doors slam behind me. _Oh well, no turning back._

"Alchemy is the science of balance," A gruff voice echoed through the room, "If you have the gift, it will not refuse you. Sit down, Jenna Fremont. A state alchemist cannot be afraid.

I sat. The chair was surprisingly stable, if uncomfortable.

"Very good," The voice seemed pleased, "Now. Tell us why you want to be an Alchemist for the millitary."

Huh? I thought. Not a question I thought I would be confronted. Why did I want to do this? "Well..."

"We're waiting."

I scowled, "Gimme a second to organize my thoughts. There are a few reasons." I clenched my hands thoughtfully, staring up at the blinding spotlight. "First. I promised my..."Brothers, I decided that was the best word, though they might not think that way, "Brothers-in-spirit that I would support them, and if that meant becoming a millitary dog, then that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Second reason. I was beaten and told by my own father every day for the first twelve years of my life that I was a, quote enquote, 'worthless piece of shit who would never amount to more than a crackwhore on the street.' This is a chance to prove him wrong." I shuddered at the repressed memories, all the years where the teachers would wonder why I was falling out of trees all the time when there were no trees to climb in the city. All the nights where my drunken father would take the broom and beat me with it, sometimes into unconciousness. Worse things. The night he took the gun and shot me through the heart, though that was probably a kindness in a way.

"Third and finally, I was give a second chance at life by my brothers and, come Hell or high water, I intend to make full use of it." I finished.

The silence echoed around the room. I bowed my head slightly, in memoriam of the little girl who died at the hands of her own father.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I cracked open the door do Ed and Al's room, still rubbing the nightmare out of my eyes. It was really just a memory loop, of the death of the old Jenna Fremont, as I had come to remember her. "Can I stay in here for a while?" I asked tentatively.

Edward and Alphonse were sitting up in their beds, and they turned to look at me. "Sure," They echoed together, a somewhat confused look on Edward's face. I smiled sheepishly, muttered a thanks, and sat on the floor at the head of Ed's bed, knees tucked up under my chin."Something wrong?" Ed asked.

I shrugged, "Bad memories keep showing up in my sleep, my side hurts, and my automail is bothering me." I muttered.

I heard blankets shift, and soon I felt not-quite-cold metal leg against my right shoulder and arm, "Memories, huh? What about?" Ed asked.

"..." I tapped my toes against the hardwood flooring, making an odd tapping noise, avoiding the question.

"Please tell us, Jenna," Alphonse pleaded, "We just want to help."

I shook my head, "Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything, now I feel stupid." I frowned. "I dont normally get nightmares. Not even in my past life. Its a little strange. I don't like being scared, I've always been really brave."

"Everyone gets nightmares, Jenna." Alphonse said softly, and there was more depth in them than the ocean. I wondered what he was thinking about.

Ed picked me up by my right arm, gently, and I allowed him to pull me onto the bed next to him. Sitting down, I only had about an inch on him, so he could look me straight in the eye. He was halfway smiling, "It's okay to be scared." he said, "Without fear, you cant_ have _bravery."

I blushed and looked away. "Still. Fear is a useless emotion, just blocking the way of what needs to be done." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "Why'm I so tired?" My eyes were hard to keep open.

"It_ is_ the middle of the night," Alphonse said, "You two should get some rest."

I slumped to my side, letting my head hit the pillow with a muffled thump. "Dammit, Ed, you got the _comfy_ bed... No springs sticking into _your _side..." I moaned, consciousness slipping away instantly. I heard blankets shift beside me, and suddenly there was a thin layer of cloth draped over my torso.

"Hey Al?" I asked sleepily

"Yes, Jenna?"

"Did you mean it when you said 'sister'?"

However, I never did get an answer, I was too far asleep to hear it.

* * *

The next morning, I rolled out of bed onto the floor. Painfully.

"Owowowwww..." I moaned, holding my head and trying to untangle the blankets from around my legs blindly. I heard Alphonse chuckle, "Oh, shut up," I muttered, then hoisted myself into standing position and stretched my arms up towards the ceiling. I heard my back pop a couple of times.

"You were singing in your sleep."

I turned to face Ed, who was just sitting up. "Uh, really?" I flushed, "Sorry. For that and being a bed stealer."

"No prob." He replied, "You looked like you needed the rest."

"Thanks. Hey, what was I singing last night anyway?"

"Dunno. All i heard was 'Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave,' Or something like that, anyway."

I nodded, remembering the tune, "House of Wolves. Got it."

Alphonse leaned forward with a metallic clank, "You should sing us some of these songs one day."

I shrugged, "If i can pluck it out on guitar or piano or something. Speaking of which..." I grinned, "Last night i had a brain flash! I finally have the perfect array!"

Ed and Al perked their heads up, "You did? Where did you find it?" Ed asked.

I grinned, "Its made up. I remembered a couple symbols for _sound_ and _focus_, and I have a couple ideas."

"Do you think they'll _work_?" Edward was incredulous.

I mocked a hurt face, "You doubt me, Edward? You make me sad!" I said as I dragged one finger from the corner of my eye, down my cheek in a tear-like pattern. "Just wait for the exam and prepare to be stunned."

* * *

At the exam, Ed and I were met with the sight of several millitary officials, including Mustang, Fuhrer Bradley, and that General Whatshisface from the train coming here a couple months back. There was also a patch of... Well, it was sort of a collage of natural materials. It looked like they had hauled in chunks of glacial ice, cliff face, and coniferous forest for our use. There were ten or fifteen other contestants, _all male_, who were huddled over some notecards or in groups.

I gave a nervous glance at Ed as I shifted my guitar strap off my shoulder. It was suddenly overly heavy, and I decided to give it a last-minute tuning. Of course, it was perfectly tuned. I tapped the stings nervously, which gave off a metallic _twang._

The Fuhrer called attention, gave us the guidlines, (Create what you see fit. Ed commented dryly about how specific they were, which I agreed with) and some guy made a giant freaking stone tower. I saw no point, and though it was really detailed, the guy couldnt get up afterwards. One of the generals, cant remember which, said something about the guy's detail being impressive but he got too tired.

"You cant get tired?" Ed asked in surprise.

I nudged him, "Well, duh, they arent gonna hire a guy who has no stamina."

Some guy pushed past us with a very rude, "Move it. I'm next." I growled at him, and Ed elbowed me in the ribs. Thank god I was standing to the left of him. He knocked over some trees onto a circle he had drawn, and splashed some water onto them.

"Whats he cookin'?" Ed muttered to me. I shrugged.

"Steak and potatoes?" I asked rhetorically.

The guy activated the circle("Dammit, i shoulda brought some kind of sunglasses," I muttered to Ed at the blue flash) and ended up creating a paper bubble.

"Trees and water into a hydrogen paper blimp...!" Ed mused aloud. I rolled my eyes. Something like that would be worse than that one zepplin that exploded during WWII or whatever.

I guess I forgot to knock on wood, cuz the blimp popped and headed at full speed toward the guy and his tower. I hissed a curse as it hit, and get this- Broke the spire on the stone tower. And heres where it gets interesting.

I gasped at the sight of the falling rocks. In a split second, I had activated the array on the back of the body of the guitar, and struck a low chord. Nothing happened. Or at least, thats what I thought for a minute or so.

The paper shuddered a little, and the stone shattered into smaller but slightly more deadly shards. Ed rushed out toward the guy at the same time, clapped his hands, and pressed them to the ground.

Massive quantities of alchemic light filled the courtyard area. I was blinded for a second, then I realized two things. A: The rocks were no longer rocks, they were pink-and-white tulip petals, and B: Ed hadnt used a circle.

What. Thefuck.

I just stared at the flowers, floating down, wondering what this all meant, when I heard the Fuhrer make a statement.

"Looks like we've found our alchemists. Youngest we've had."

'Alchemists'. Plural! YESSSS!!! I placed my guitar on the ground and tackled Ed, flipping out. "!!!"

Ed laughed, pushing me off, "Yeah, okay, dont loose your mind." He managed to get out. I just grinned like a maniac and pulled him back on his feet, still excited through a combination of triumph and adrenaline. Very potent mix.

Then I frowned, tilting my head to the side, "Hey Ed, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know. You just clapped and then," I used my hands to demonstrate, "Woosh. No more rocks."

He shrugged, "I dont know. I just kinda... pictured the end result when I did?" He shrugged, and I let it go.

"Either way," I said definitively, "Lets go tell Al and Nina."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang, our new Commanding Officer, tossed us our G-I pocketwatches. The ones that had the symbol of the millitary on it, that showed you're a State-certified dog of the millitary. "You might want to take these with you."

Ed and I caught them, and I dangled mine in front of my face, while Ed turned it over in his hands, "You know," He mused, "I was really expecting something bigger."

I rolled my eyes, "What did you want? Fanfare? A diploma? Puh-leeze. This isnt really cause for celebration."

Mustang nodded. "Is that what you wanted? The congratulations, you are now a dog of the millitary."

I shrugged, "Its not gonna get much better from now on, Ed. Welcome to the House of Wolves."

Lt. Havoc, a ginger/blonde colored guy with a smoking habit, escorted us back to the Tucker's place, and all the while I affixed the watch around my neck, humming the familliar tune under my breath.

* * *

In the months to come, Nina would be turned into a chimera and killed by a serial killer that only went after State Alchemists, Ed and I would almost get killed by another serial killer who only went after young women(Winry had come to town and she and I were kidnapped-I still have a nasty scar on my back), and Ed would almost quit before even getting his state title.

Of course, he didnt. Ed made a deal that Mustang would let us search for the Philosophers Stone on our downtime, so that Ed and Al could regain their bodies. They offered to do mine too- I refused. The way I figured, Automail was cool anyway and Winry needed some kind of income.

We got our titles. Ed was dubbed the Fullmetal Alchemist, while i would be dubbed Soundwave. Apparently I impressed them because the use of sound in alchemy was a little-studied subject, so if a thirteen year old girl could be that good, apparently they were an asset and named as such. Like I had told Ed, it was just a house of wolves. As soon as you outgrew your use, you were dispatched.

But of course, that is all inconsequential. The real search for the Philosophers Stone began with a mission to a coal mining town called Youswell...

**ITS DONE!!!!**

**But of course, there will be a sequel. That will be the main story, and THIS way, I can have the first part all in one place. I cant base fifty-one episodes on one album, and its a given that there will be some song references in the next part, but its not gonna be a song-centric piece. **

**Prepare for plot-twists, plot-loops, and plot-corkscrews. Enjoi. And read my VK fanfic.**

**Iggy: -sigh- You are very strange, Zee...**

**Me: This is news? Oh, and Hey, PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON!!!! Not to play Review Whore, but seriously. PRESS ITTTTTT.**


End file.
